Comatose
by MaximoMac
Summary: ¿Qué era él para ella? ¿Y qué era ella para él? Ambos sabían que el uno para el otro significaba mucho, pero, ¿acaso Nick rozaba otro tipo de significado? Primer intento de Song-fic. (One-Shot)


**Estaba escuchando mi música tranquilamente, cuando una idea me broto al escuchar "Comatose" de Skillet. Tengan en cuenta que éste es mi primer intento en hacer un Songfic, así que no esperen mucho.**

 **Sin más** **preámbulos, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 _I hate feeling like this,_ _  
_ _I'm so tired of trying to fight this,_ _  
_ _I'm asleep and all I dream of,_ _  
_ _is waking to you._

Él no se sentía bien, y lo sabía perfectamente. Desde que esa coneja entró a su vida, toda ha estado yendo... de maravilla. ¡No lo podía creer!

En efecto, él no se sentía bien... se sentía estupefacto.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía un vacío cada vez que veía que ella no estaba junto a él?

 _Tell me that you will listen,_ _  
_ _your touch is what I'm missing,_ _  
_ _and the more I hide I realize,_ _  
_ _I'm slowly losing you._

 _ **"En verdad soy una torpe coneja..."**_

Seguía sin poder quitarse esa sonrisa de su rostro; ciertamente ella lo había lastimado con esas palabras hirientes que dijo en la conferencia. Pero después quiso arreglar las cosas, cosa que ningún animal se molestaría en hacer.

Eso, y otras cosas que había demostrado en su aventura, la hacían completamente diferente ante todos.

Pero no iba a negar que el título de "coneja torpe" le quedaba, y eso era porque a veces cometía ciertas tonterías.

 _Comatose…_ _  
_ _I'll never wake up without an overdose… of you!_

Su sonrisa no tardo en esfumarse de su rostro. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Ningún mamífero había logrado derrumbar las barreras que aquel zorro había construido por sí mismas. Entonces, ¿por qué una simple coneja pudo hacerlo en menos de 48 horas?

Simple: Por sus ideales, su forma de ser, y sobre todo, su determinación y pasión por lo que hace.

Jamás había conocido a alguien con tanta determinación de querer demostrar ante todos que los prejuicios y estereotipos son sólo una capa de mentiras.

He ahí una de las razones por la cual él no iba a dejar que alguien la dañara.

 _I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe,  
'Less I feel you next to me,  
you take the pain I feel,  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)._

 _I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream,  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me,  
The way you make me feel,  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)._

Sus recuerdos lo volvieron a retomar ese pequeño momento que tuvieron en el tranvía aéreo.

" _ **Jamás dejes ver que te lleguen…"**_

" _ **Nick, tú eres más que eso…"**_

Al principio no pudo decir el porqué le había dicho eso, ni siquiera él sabía porque lo estaba haciendo. Pero cuando vio que ella no se burló ni juzgo su historia de cuando lo amordazaron, y lo apoyo cuando ni siquiera se lo había pedido, supo que ella no era como los demás.

Además, no podía quejarse de lo bien que se sentía ser apoyado.

 _I hate living without you,  
did wrong to ever doubt you,  
but my demons lay in waiting,  
tempting me away!_

 _Oh, how I adore you!  
Oh, how I thirst for you!  
Oh, how I need you!_

"¿Nick?" Susurró la coneja que estaba al lado suyo.

"¿Qué pasó, Zanahorias?" Respondió el zorro con un ligero tono de miedo y preocupación por la coneja.

Ella tomo la maleta que estaba al lado suyo y se lo entrego a su compañero, "Vete de aquí. ¡Llévate la maleta y llévaselo a Bogo!", le dijo su compañera mientras hacía el mayor esfuerzo de aguantar el dolor en su pierna derecha.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás loca? ¡No te voy a dejar aquí sola!" Refutó mientras hacía a un lado la maleta para atender a su amiga.

"Nick…" Musitó ella. No podía creer que el "estafador", ahora amigo de ella, le estaba diciendo eso.

" _ **¡Ven y sal a jugar, Judy!"**_ Sonó la voz de Bellwether acercándose cada vez más con sus secuaces.

 _Breathing life,  
waking up,  
my eyes open up…_

"Zorro astuto..." Decía ella cada vez que él resolvía una duda o les salvaba el pelaje a ambos.

"Torpe coneja…" Decía él cada vez que ella cometía y/o decía una estupidez. O se ponía de coneja sentimental.

Compinches, compañeros, y más que nada, amigos.

¿O es que acaso hay algo más que ellos no están viendo?

Al fin y al cabo, en Zootopia, "todos pueden ser lo que quieran ser cuando se lo proponen", ¿no es así?

 _Oh how I adore you,  
Waking up to you never felt so real,  
Oh how I thirst for you,  
Waking up to you never felt so real,  
Oh how I adore you, ohhhh!  
The way you make me feel,  
Waking up to you never felt so real…_

Nicholas P. Wilde jamás pidió ayuda. Él siempre ha vivido bajo los ojos juzgadores de las presas. Pero Judy Hopps le dio una demostración de lo que uno puede hacer para que cambien las cosas.

Él puede hacer todo; desde estafar al más rico o al más pobre, hasta ser un policía. Pero sin su nueva compañera, lo único que le deja es un cuerpo en estado comatoso.

"¿Qué me has hecho, Judy?" Se preguntó el zorro a sí mismo mientras era abrazado por los brazos de Morfeo y caía en un sueño profundo.

* * *

 **So...**

 **¿Qué tal les pareció?**

 **Debo admitir que a mi me gustó cómo quedo.**

 **En otras noticias, debo decirles que ame Zootopia; de inicio a fin me tuvo riendo a carcajadas. Y después la química entre Nick y Judy fue hermosa. La película en sí me dejo maravillado, pero me dejo con más ganas, en cuanto a lo de la relación de Nick y Judy. Pero puedo entender el porqué los dejaron en plan de amigos, así que no diré más.**

 **Agradecería mucho si me dejaran un review; sea bueno o malo, pero se agradecería aún más si fuera constructiva la crítica en el review.**

 **¡Gracias por su atención! ¡Los veré luego con otra historia más interesante!**

 **Ciao.**


End file.
